What A Girl
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: Ten drabbles for Molly Weasley II - Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist!
1. September 1st, 2017

_September 1__st__, 2017_

It was early. The kind of early that possibly should be classified as last night rather than this morning. But Molly was awake anyway, bouncing up and down on the edge of the bed.

She had eaten her breakfast, brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth and packed the last few things. Her diary was safely tucked in the suitcase, hidden under the horrible knee high grey socks. And her brand new ash and unicorn hair wand was balanced on top where she could see it.

Molly was convinced that this was the most important day of her life. She was going to Hogwarts, after all. She would be sorted into a house, make loads of new friends and get to learn amazing things.

The fact that the rest of the house was sleeping through her excitement did nothing to dampen it.


	2. July 17th, 2020

_July 17__th__, 2020_

Molly frowned at the list of classes. She didn't know how on earth she was going to choose just three of them. She wanted to take far more than that.

Muggle studies of course, because Granddad made it all sound so interesting. Divination would be so interesting if Firenze taught it, and Care of Magical Creatures sounded so amazing. Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf had told Molly hundreds of stories about the wonderful creatures that were out there.

But if she took those three, she would have to drop Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and she just couldn't do that.

Aunt Hermione had taken all five, she knew that. But no-one spoke about it much, only a brief reference when Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry told stories about their third year.

Molly was determined. She could take more than three – and she would.


	3. August 30th, 2023

_30__th__ August, 2023_

Magic was a wondrous thing. It enticed her, delighted her, and awed her. It was undeniably an enormous part of her, something she couldn't bear to be separated from.

This was true now more than ever. Molly was finally seventeen, and she could feel it hovering at her fingertips.

Of course, physically nothing had changed. But now she was unlimited, unbound. Completely and utterly free to do what she liked.

There was only one year of school remaining, and then she could examine the strands of magic that wove their way through them like Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.


	4. July 8th, 2022

_July 8__th__, 2022_

Misty days were the worst. She never knew what was coming, or what could be hiding just around that corner. And Molly really hated not knowing.

On the day of their fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts assessment a dense mist had settled over Hogwarts. It was more of a fog, really.

She turned slowly, wand clutched in one hand, and waited for something to show itself. Any second now…

A cracking sound made her panic, until she realised that one of her classmates had stepped on a twig.

In here, as in the rest of her life, all she had was her knowledge. Molly needed her intelligence like a fish needed water.


	5. November 19th, 2020

_November 19__th__, 2020_

"Watch your manners!"

"Behave yourself!"

These phrases were common in the Burrow, with so many children running around and getting underfoot. Fred, Louis and James were by far the worst for this.

Molly, on the other hand, tended to fade into the background when the entire family was round. She would pick up a book and sit in the corner, reading for hours and hours.

Apparently this was considered bad manners. She was supposed to interact with her family, play with her many cousins, and she definitely wasn't allowed to read at the dinner table. But she had very little in common with most of her family. Rose was in her house and year, but she mostly talked to Albus, Lorcan and Scorpius.

She hadn't talked to Lysander until she was fourteen, which was quite an achievement considering he and Lorcan visited the Burrow almost constantly.

He was the closest she had to a best friend.


	6. May 2nd, 2024

_May 2__nd__, 2024_

Clothes were not really important to Molly. Roxanne was the fashionable one in the family, and Dominique wouldn't get on a broomstick in case her hair got messed up.

"What are you wearing to Victoire's party then?" Her mother called from the bathroom. Molly just grabbed the first thing she saw in the wardrobe. What she wore didn't really matter.

"Not jeans!" Her mother added without checking. Molly sighed. Did it really matter what she wore – what any of them wore? As long as everything was covered, then clothes were irrelevant.

She had piles of extra work she wanted to do, and lots of books to read. But her mother insisted that she would dress up and go to a party.


	7. August 19th, 2017

_August 19__th__, 2017_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The candle wax fell onto her bedside table, cooling fast and forming little white domes. Molly slid the bookmark onto page fifty two and shut the book. It was her new transfiguration textbook, and it was absolutely fascinating. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and try it out.

However, she wasn't supposed to be reading it late at night, when the rest of the house was sleeping. The wax would tip off her mother, and the candle would be confiscated along with the books. She scraped it off with her hands, flakes sticking under her fingernails, and blew the candle out.

Falling asleep in her breakfast again would probably make her mother suspicious as well.


	8. November 4th, 1999

_November 4__th__, 1999_

Molly had barely ever cried as a baby. While other toddlers around her had wailed, screamed and thrown full scale tantrums she had sat down and watched the world go by.

"She's a bit strange," Grandma Molly observed. Audrey shrugged, and turned to hush a sobbing little Lucy.

The one time Molly did cry, was when people wouldn't read to her. It was Percy's job every night.

"I thought reading was supposed to help kids go to sleep?" Percy whispered.

"It does… normally," Audrey replied, eyelids drooping. They had read her half of the Tales of Beedle the Bard already, and Molly just wouldn't fall asleep. Percy picked up the book and continued.

In the end, they fell asleep before Molly did.


	9. March 7th, 2022

_March 7th, 2022_

Molly didn't spend much time in her dormitory anymore. Rose was barely ever there, always hanging out with the guys – Lorcan and Scorpius mostly. And she was sick of seeing Ceci posing in front of the mirror and examining herself.

Albus had named her 'the Barbie doll', after a muggle toy, for both her figure and her fake plastic personality. So she was from France – so were half of Molly's family. She didn't really fit in Ravenclaw, with her cruel remarks and lack of respect towards the Professors. She spent hours complaining about the food, and mocking the other Ravenclaw's. Molly was her main target, being the stereotypical Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.

Honestly, Molly didn't see what all the fuss was about over a girl who had a waist two inches wide and a personality like a Blast Ended Screwt. She'd rather have friends and a brain than a tiny waist and a flock of irritating bitches.


	10. Looking Back

_Looking back_

Walnuts had haunted Molly's dreams since she was seven years old. It was a stupid thing to be so scared about, but Lucy's trip to St Mungo's had given everyone a fright.

It had been a sunny day, fortunately – trying to fit all the Weasley-Potters and Scamanders inside the Burrow when it rained had been a disaster. Grandma Molly, who she was named after, had put out nibbles for everyone and most of the children had ran around screaming as per usual.

Lucy persuaded Molly to let her practice plaiting her hair, and so they had both been sitting out of the miniature food fight. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, and the walnut flew straight in. She nearly choked to death, turning a truly horrible colour.

It was Molly's worst memory – being helpless, unable to save her sister.


End file.
